Perspectivas
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Intentaría negarse de mil, y un formas, y botaría con desprecio las tantas posibilidades vigentes, pero… solo un tipo de retroceso podría cambiar más de una cosa. LaviYu/Yuvi


**_Pareja: _**_LaviYu, Yuvi_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Los personajes mencionados no son míos, - si fuera ese el caso, no habría hecho desaparecer a Lavi, sin retorno, - todo es de Katsura Hoshino, la tan, pero tan floja mangaka creadora de D. Gray-man, - un poco más de rabia de la debida quizá?_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Hablemos de cambios. Sí, de eso, cambios, de cuando pasa un evento, y consecuentemente, algo suele cambiar en tu vida con ello, ese tipo de cambios. La verdad, y con toda la charla, - esta, la que se toca, y no tiene verdadero sentido, - Kanda estaba seguro de una cosa, no le gustaban los cambios, no los abruptos al menos, mucho menos los inexplicables, aún peor cuando no podía deshacerse de estos. Kanda Yu, estaba seguro de una cosa, no entendía, no captaba el momento en que dejó que Lavi se sumiera en su boca de forma voraz, y tampoco creía ser capaz de reconocer el momento, en que todo fue tan natural, que atraerlo más cerca, era indispensable, este era un cambio que se dio en su vida hace tres años. El japonés podría decir que llevaba 36 meses, - o algo así, la verdad no contó el tiempo, - en este tipo de relación, con el imbécil con quien compartía Piso, y se denominaba amigo suyo. Esto era amistad, - aunque tampoco le gustaba llamarse su amigo, - con derechos, no podía haber otro término para esto. Y Kanda lo odiaba, oh, rayos, nadie se imagina cómo lo odiaba, besarle, dejarse tocar, acostarse con semejante tipo de persona, era humillante, - y por favor, no hablemos de su papel como el pasivo, - el no poder quitárselo de encima, y para colmo verse retribuir casi todas las veces, era la cosa más asquerosa que le pasó en la vida. Mucho más cuando Lavi venía con sus ideas raras, un ejemplo:

….

— _Yu, qué me dices… si hoy… ¡Salimos a una cita!_

_La respuesta fue obvia: _

— _No, imbécil, no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo. _

….

Episodio dos, sucedido hace unos meses, o semanas, la verdad no poseía ni idea:

….

— _Mis amigos vieron el regalito que me hiciste en el cuello, — sonrió con la misma felicidad de siempre, horriblemente igual que todos los días, — así que… decidí que te presentaría como mi pareja oficial. _

_Los ojos azules le miraron indignados._

— _Vete a la mierda Lavi. _

_Una risa fue la respuesta. _

….

Y para rematar, - la verdad había más cosas, pero rememorar todo arruinaría su día, su humor, y… en realidad era mucho, - el tercer ejemplo:

….

— _Yu, hoy es San Valentín, ¿Qué preparaste para mí?_

_Ahí sí que no hubo respuesta,- al menos no hablada, - un golpe de los buenos, fue lo único que recibió el pelirrojo. Así que lo único que se escuchó después, fueron quejidos de dolor, y algo de ruegos, y sonrisas, y… lo odiaba, como lo odiaba. _

….

Así que vamos al punto, bien, Kanda había escuchado ese dicho común de hacer competir, "El fuego, contra el fuego", que solo de esa forma se podía ganar, ya, dejemos de mentir, lo que en realidad pasó es que se hartó, sí, estaba muy cansado de todo esto, de vivir en ese lugar, y que Lavi se cuele en su cama casi todas las noches, y no poder sacarlo, y al final resignarse, y dejar que todas las hormonas, - esas malditas que hicieron comenzar esta tortura, - tomen, el control, y… es por eso que estaba así de jodido, - y, no solo estamos hablando de forma literal; - por eso es que tomó una decisión, una práctica, que no tenía que ver con asesinatos, para deshacerse del "problemita", ni tampoco condenas perpetuas, sin vía de escape a la cárcel, - sí, se crea, o no, ya había barajado esa posibilidad, - él, había decidido mudarse. Creando así otro cambio, como para contrarrestar.

La verdad, tuvo que ahorrar para ello, y dejar que Tiedoll lo abrace, - y nadie se imagina, cuanto quiso destazar al hombre por la osadía, - mientras lloraba en su hombro, porque se volvía un hombre independiente, que no tenía que vivir con su compañero de piso de la Universidad, y ahora compraba un departamento, - claro, todo esto lo decía mientras pagaba la mitad de la deuda, e hipotecaba su casa, - y ahí estaba la historia, de cómo Kanda, había decidido alejarse, de ahora, y para siempre, del imbécil, aquel, que amaba llamarlo por su primer nombre, - y ese era amor, de eso estaba seguro, - y nunca más, dejar que pasara algo por el estilo en lo que le resta de vida.

Le había dado la noticia al pelirrojo, una vez todo estaba confirmado, y se tenga que mudar en lo que resta de la semana, el ojo del parchado se abrió hasta límites indescriptibles, y parecía muy reacio a dejarlo ir, llegando a extremos de traer a Lenalee, para que cambiase de idea, - cosa que no funcionó, - hasta a Allen, - y ese era el colmo, ¿en qué serviría Moyashi? Para ser su saco de boxear, a lo mucho, - siendo de esa forma que se hizo gritar por Lenalee, y después le vio irse enojada, y con Walker, bueno… con él, se rompió una lámpara, otras muchas cosas, y algunos vecinos tocaron la puerta, temiendo un asesinato. Nada funcionó, y si ninguno de esos planes, poco planeados surtieron efecto, era a entender que sería menos productivo el besarle la boca, - y había veces en que parecían que se ahogaban, porque se olvidaban de respirar, - mientras en los pequeños lapsus de tiempo, que usaban para tomar aliento, se miraban a los ojos, - al estúpido ojo verde del Conejo, - Lavi rogaba que se quedase. No accedió, él se iba justo para alejarse de él, porque lo odiaba, porque empezaba a odiar con más fuerzas el sentirse así, - como ahora, y el sentimiento aumentaba, - y tenía que alejarse lo más antes posible, ya no podía seguir así. Se negaba a seguir con esto… no había vuelta atrás, la decisión fue tomada.

….

El día donde tenía planificado marcharse, de ahora, y para siempre, y nunca más volver, - siquiera a poner pie en el lugar, - llegó al fin. Lenalee había obligado a Allen prestar su auto, para llevar sus últimas cosas, y a pesar de que el albino se había quejado, - Kanda no, porque en ciertos sentidos, le gustaba ver como la china tenía al chico como su perrito faldero, - terminó accediendo, diciendo algo así como; "Que conste, me debes un favor Bakanda", fruncir el ceño, fue algo que_ tenía _que hacerse, empujarlo para que vaya más rápido, - con las cajas que traía en mano. – algo que no podía evitarse, y con toda réplica, contestar algo cortante, con el apodo aborrecido, que nunca, - jamás, - se iría, debía de esperarse. Allen gruñía, Lenalee intentaba tranquilizarlos, Kanda llevaba las últimas cajas de poco, en poco, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal,… Lavi no salió de su cuarto, ya había puesto mala cara desde el día anterior, al ver que ninguno de sus esfuerzos dio frutos, así que desde la mañana se la pasó encerrado. No importaba, eso era irrelevante. Cuando casi todo fue llevado, - ahora solo quedaban, unas dos cajas, que en un solo viaje ya serían puestos en el guarda equipajes, - el de mechas azabaches, vio el Piso que había ocupado por tanto tiempo, sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en el suelo mal-mente alfombrado, en el sofá que una vez fue nuevo, pero estaba manchado, y las ventanas que se topaban con otro edificio, y las flores de plástico encima de la mesa. Era un lugar feo, y poco acogedor, no entendía cómo llegó a soportar tanto tiempo en ese lugar, no entendía por qué seguía mirando esta pantomima…

— Kanda, sé que extrañarás este lugar, pero…

— No soy alguien sensible como vos, no me apego a cosas como esta.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los ojos maternales viéndole por un momento, entre enternecida, y molesta.

— Ya, Kanda, señor insensible, tenemos que irnos, se nos hizo…

— Espera, Lena, — se escuchó la voz de Lavi, quien había salido de forma estrepitosa de su cuarto, — yo… ¿podrían adelantarse?... tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Yu.

La china vio a Lavi, y después a Kanda, entonces una sonrisa comprensiva se instauró en sus labios. Quitándole al instante la caja que traía en manos. Kanda no le encontró gracia alguna a ese acto.

— Oye, yo nunca accedí, a hablar con este…

— Él es tu compañero de Piso desde hace no sé cuánto, — cinco años, eran cinco años, que convivía con ese inepto, — Lavi, supongo, estás preocupado por pagar tú mismo el alquiler. Resuélvelo con este desconsiderado.

El pelirrojo sonrió, y después lanzó una risilla al aire. Esa había sido la excusa que había dado a Lenalee, para que negocie con Kanda, y la misma que replanteó a Allen, siendo que eso no sirvió de nada.

— Sí, tenemos que hablar de eso, pero no tardaremos mucho, él… ya se irá.

Ella asintió, mientras salía por la puerta con ese mismo paso grácil, estirando a Allen con ella, cuando estuvo más cerca del albino. Cuando se fueron, Lavi botó un suspiro, y Kanda miró hacia otro lado. Se notaba la tensión entre ambos, y esta no era una sexual, no lo era… o sí lo era. Lavi sin premeditarlo siquiera, lo acorraló contra la pared, y bebió de su boca, como si de ello dependiera su vida, y las manos de Kanda se volvieron puños, - dispuestos a golpearlo, - que pronto perdieron la forma, se deformaron, y cambiaron, fueron garras que apretujaban la camisa verde del chico. Por eso lo odiaba, se recordó mientras perdía el aliento, esta era la razón de que se iba, este imbécil, le hacía perder la cordura, y entonces… todo acababa tan difuso que no sabía si golpearse solo, o mover su puño contra el chico, o… simplemente dejarlo pasar, como ahora era frecuente. Lavi no llegó a más, solo le dio, un profundo beso, y cuando cesó el contacto, enterró su nariz en su cuello, con su quijada reposando en la clavícula.

— Al final te irás, — formuló, mientras recobraba el aliento, respirando a grandes bocanadas, sus labios rosando la piel sensible del cuello.

Kanda no quería pensar que se estaba erizando, y que el tacto no era desagradable, y… no quería aceptar que le gustaba esta cercanía. Sus labios se abrieron, y tomó un poco de aire, Lavi no vio la expresión que llevaba, y puede que le haya gustado verla.

— No hay razón para que me quede.

Cosquillas. Lavi rió contra su cuello, y su aliento, que lo golpeaba repetidas veces, daba una sensación cercana a las cosquillas. Tomó un poco de aire, y deseo no sentirse con tan pocas fuerzas, como para no apartarlo. Odiaba sentir algo similar a esto en su estómago… odiaba…

— Claro que la hay, este es nuestro nidito de amor Yu.

Las fuerzas, volvieron, y lo empujó fuera de su alcance. Con el cuerpo aun reposando contra la pared de la Sala.

— No estamos saliendo. Tú, y yo no somos nada estúpido conejo.

— Ya lo sé, creo que me lo has dicho más de noventa, veces, o algo así, — rió, un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza, — pero, estoy seguro que no llegaste a las cien repeticiones.

— Eres un imbécil.

El contrario revolvió los ojos, mientras torcía la boca, en una mueca de molestia, que solo le hacía ver gracioso. Y después sonrió, - sus labios se expandieron hacia arriba, y los dientes increíblemente blancos se asomaron simpáticos, - y sus ojos brillaban, como siempre, como nunca, como… nadie sabe cómo. El sol entro dentro de ese pequeño espacio.

— No,estoy enamorado, — se acercó de nuevo, y las narices se rosaron. Lavi tomó un poco de aliento, premeditando lo que pasaría, lo que harían, y Kanda sin querer lo imitó, y recreó la idea, —… y, no me gusta quedarme solo.

* * *

_¿Por qué me hago esto? Me pregunto yo mientras, veo que cree otra historia, ya tengo un buen monto, - más de 20, historias largas, -no necesito más cargas, pero… creo que eso no importa, tengo una musa que es una perra en celo, va de un lado a otro, y me da miles de ideas, y pocas continuaciones, pero… creo yo, no puedo desperdiciar lo que se me ha dado. Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió en Diciembre, una vez mientras viajaba, la historia era una, y después cuando pensé en otra visualización, me gustó más la segunda idea, y aquí estoy poniendo esta historia que nació en un viaje conjunto a "School Days", se me crea, o no, la trama, ya está hecha en mi cabeza, - ahí, no en un papel de Word, - y como amo mi historia, no le negaré a mi amada, su deseo de existir, - aunque otras historias me paguen factura, -y lo más posible es que ponga pronto otra más, - de esta pareja, - que será "Esencia de Amapola". Pero no creo trabajar más con esta pareja después, en lo que respeta a Long-fics, creo que le pondré los cuernos, con las otras miles parejas que me gustan, jajaja. _

_Hablemos de esta historia, bien, esto viene ubicado, en la relación de Kanda y Lavi, una ficticia, por ende, donde ambos tienen una relación esporádica, que Lavi quiere volver algo más estable, pero Kanda se niega, y proclama, le desagrada la idea. Solo que llega un día en que Lavi acaba cansado de todo, y retrocede en sus ideas, haciendo que la paz que esperaba Kanda no sea tan buena como creía, y… no diré más. Es una historia corta, o algo así, yo creo que tendrá de 5, a 10, episodios como máximo. Espero ver algo de apoyo, hasta otra._


End file.
